Electronic computing machines make common use of dual inline memory modules (DIMMs). In particular, memory DIMMs which adhere to an industry standard, or which are customized, are widely used to provide memory capability to electronic computing devices. In a common configuration, a DIMM is a circuit card incorporating multiple dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) devices and, optionally, circuitry for clock, address, and control distribution, as well as possible data re-buffering, error correction, and serialization. Typically, each DIMM is attached to a system planar via a memory connector. As used herein, “system planar” refers to any and all generally planar system components of an electronic computing device capable of sending and receiving digital data.
Unfortunately, such a configuration is not optimal in situations which require high-speed memory operations between the circuitry of the system planar and the memory and other circuitry on the DIMM. In the particular case of high-speed memory access, all clock, address, and control data, as well as data passed to and from the DIMM, must pass through the memory connector. The memory connector is physically large, limited in the number of connector pins contained thereupon, and is usually attached to the system planar through pins either soldered or press-fit. As the physical size of DRAMs continues to decrease, the memory connector increasingly functions as a bottleneck slowing the movement of data between the electronic computing device and the DIMM.
In addition to the diminution in the speed of data transfer, the presence of the connector creates additional problems. The connector pins are physically large and result in relatively large holes in the planar that can block wiring channels. Soldering the connector pins is an environmental hazard, and can also cause deflection of the DIMM making the attachment of other components difficult. Connectors cannot be easily placed back-to-back, on opposite sides of a circuit board, as the connector pins occupy nearly all the space between adjacent connectors. In addition, each connector is an impedance discontinuity to high-speed signaling and often requires that a ground return be placed immediately adjacent to the connector in order to reduce undesired reflections and cross talk to other signal lines.
Connectors suitable for packaging of dense electronics, such as those in so called “blade” servers and laptop computers typically place the DIMM at right angles to the system planar. A DIMM that is situated at a right angle to the system planar is prone to becoming dislodged from the connector, especially during shipping. While the incidence of dislodgement can be ameliorated through the use of latching mechanisms, such mechanisms tend to block airflow and add cost to the design. Furthermore, DIMM connectors can be unreliable as they are “single-wipe”, metal-on-metal contacts and thus are subject to corrosive failures.
Meanwhile, the other end of a DIMM memory net is typically either an independent memory controller or a memory controller integrated into a computer processor chip. The processor chip is often mounted on a relatively low-cost plastic first-level package. Such plastic packages take the densely spaced signal and power connections of the processor or controller and “fan-out” to a coarser array of contacts. The packaged processor chip is often then connected in turn to a circuit board through an array connector; an example of which might be a low-cost, reliable, land-grid-array connector although any array based (co-planar) connector will suffice.
Attempts to improve the DIMM form factor have focused primarily on the benefits of miniaturization. However, smaller DIMMs tend to cause a myriad of alignment and reliability problems. Alternatively, slanting the DIMM towards the system planar tends to degrade electrical performance. While surface mount techniques might appear to be useful, surface mount DIMM connectors are difficult to solder given it's long and narrow aspect ratio.
What is needed is a device for coupling integrated circuits, such as memory devices, to a system planar that does not exhibit the shortcomings known in the art.